gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers
The Reapers are the Clerics and Paladins of Gurthil. They were founded to slay and destroy the Undead which are over-running Morcrebainia. Focus The Reapers worship Gurthil, God of Death, spirits and Fate. Symbol A Black Skull, a Silver Orb, a silver Chalice. Prime Stats IN/PR Skills The priests of Gurthil get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Clerics Paladins Skill Cost Changes For both clerics and paladins: Undead Lore 1/2, Omen Lore 1/2, Demon/Devil Lore 1/2, Presence Projection 1/3 Customary Garb All Clerics wear black leather armour and boots, with a long hooded black cloak, with purple trimmings. Each carries a silver orb around his neck which can store up to five souls. Paladins wear black leather armour, and chainmail, with long black cloaks. Their helmets are shaped like skulls. Special Requirements In order to become a reaper, the member must have an IN of 80, and a PR of 80. Membership The priesthood is limited to humans; this is because the church focuses on life and death, and Elves and Dwarves are immortal and long-lived, respectively. As Gurthil was supposed to have given the gift of Death to humans, only mannish folk are allowed to join. Males and Females are treated equally. Culture Temples of Gurthil are located in the wilderness of Morcrebainia, always located near to towns and cities. These temples are often abandoned castles or ruins. The Clerics are generally nomadic, whilst the Paladins tend to wander in groups, or are stationed at barracks. Benefits Members are always treated with respect, both in Morcrebainia and throughout any Tolton lands. They are feared as the harbingers of death, however, and when they are around someone is likely to die soon. Restrictions Only humans may join the Priesthood. Structure The priesthood is led by the High Priest, Columbar. There are several different orders under him, each decreasing dedicated to a different task. The Orders are identified by the Colour of the symbol on their armour: 'The Order of Communion:-' The most elite circle, consisting of mainly Clerics. This Order is responsible for interpreting visions and Omens from Gurthil, to establish who is to die in the world. These are concerned with the fate of individuals. Colour = Purple 'The Order of Death-' This Order works closely with the Order of Communion. They travel to locations of individuals destined to die, and retrieve their soul. They also conduct funerals. Colour= Black (with white outline) 'The Order of Life-' They travel the towns and cities, recording new births, especially those of individuals born under good signs. The Order of Communion has no knowledge of births, and so the Order of Life has an important job. They also bless new births. Colour= White. 'The Order of Retribution-' This Order is responsible for the slaying of the Undead. They are mainly paladins, who are dedicated to battle. Colour= Red 'The Order of Blood-' Dedicated to the slaying of Deamons and powerful Undead, as well as capturing Necromancers. This is a special branch of the Retribution, consisting of the Elite Paladins and Clerics. Colour= red (with gold Outline) A Cleric or Paladin can join whichever Order he/she desires, and even transfer whenever they wish. The next High Priest is elected by the Shadow Council (consisting of the Leading Preists of each Order) on the death of the Current High Priest Ranks *Initiate *Reaper *Lord Reaper *Priest *Blood-Priest *Death-Priest *High Priest Treasures of Gurthil 'The Chalice of Gurthil-' given to Gurthil by Melina on their wedding, this silver Chalice takes the form of two skulls joined at the base. When a liquid is drunk from one of the skulls, instant death is given to the imbider. The other produces euphoria, and a love for life. This is often used in trials, where the priests rely on Fate to determine the accused's verdict. Death means the accused was guilty. Any Undead drinking from the cup are immediately vanquished, their soul going to the Underworld. 'The Gurthilla-' A large Statue of Gurthil. Every full moon, this Statue gives visions to the Order of Communion, and tells them who will die, and in what way. 'The Brazier of Souls-' This Brazier has two stands, a silver sun and a silver moon. Every new moon the soul-gems of the Clerics are placed on the Brazier, and the souls are sent to the Underworld or the halls of Tolthilla. Philosophy/Purpose The Reapers formed in response to the growing number of Undead in Morcrebainia. Their primary purpose is to stop the advance of the Undead in the land. This is achieved by either slaying the existing undead, or removing the souls of those who have died, in order to prevent them becoming new undead. The order was found by Griama, the former High Priestess of Melina in Ilmanor, who believed that only through love, and the joy of life, could the undead be averted. However, as the problem grew worse, the Order changed, turning to Gurthil for help. The Reapers dedicate themselves to eradicating the Undead, as well as searching the Landscape for new members of their cause. Any child born under a good Omen is watched closely, and approached later in life, should they show promise. The Reapers are often told the fate of other individuals, and how they are to die. As a consequence, each Reaper must swear on the Gurthilla never to reveal someone's death to them (other than through an Absolution), not even loved ones. Failure to follow this oath results in the Reaper's soul being torn from his body instead. One or two of the past members have risked this, in order to give their loved ones a second chance. For this reason, Reapers are usually discouraged from marriage. Any Reaper who marries usually leaves the order. It is worth noting that Gurthil never reveals the fate of those who work for him. The Reapers are as much in the dark about their own fate as everyone else. Holy Days The holy day of Gurthil is Moran, on the 1st November. This is the day when Gurthil is believed to leave his hall of Hadina, to visit his wife Melina. On this day, the halls of the Dead open, and all those spirits who lay in wait for the Final Battle can return to the Earth for a day, to visit their relatives and loved ones. On this day, the priests travel far and wide, conducting seances for those who require them (for a small fee). Additionally, the Order of Communion stay in their temples, communing with the spirits of dead priests, and other souls with no where to go, to help learn more about the pattern of Fate. On the 2nd November, Maran'amor, there are great parties thrown, and fayres set up around the towns. The citizens dress up as all kinds of spirits and goblins, and attend grand balls thrown by the local rulers. It is interesting to note that the powers of the undead seem to wane on this day, and attacks are very rare. Activities As well as spreading the Fate of Gurthil, the Reapers are also healers and diplomats. Rival leaders will often call on a Reaper to help judge a trial or settle a dispute. For the most extreme case, the Criminal will be taken to the high Temple of Gralmach to sip from the Chalice of Gurthil. Reapers are also present at any war, particularly those against the Undead, lending support to the Morcrebainians, and causing fear in their enemies. The Temples of Gurthil are generally closed to the public, but the priesthood can be called upon to bless any births, marriages or deaths. Spell Lists Cleric *Gurthil's Teachings *Commune *All Cleric lists Paladin *Hand of Gurthil *All Paladin lists. Absolution The Target sees a vision of his own demise, and is sent into depression and insanity for 1 month per 5% failure. In addition, he is stunned with pain for 2 rounds per 5% failure. Absolution Pure Victim is killed instantly, and his soul is sent to Tolthalla or the Underworld, depending on his nature. Talent Points Spirit-Gem (Holds 5 souls)= 0 (Cleric only) Kare Shaar (+ 10 against Undead)= 0 (Paladin Only) 1D6 Healing Herbs (random)= 10 3 phials of Holy Water (puts corpses to rest, or Replusion V)= 15 Arcane Spirit-Gem (holds 10 souls)= 15 (Cleric only) Owed favour by a higher ranking priest= 10 Owed favour by high ranking man/woman= 15 Spell Adder (+2)= 5 Magic Weapon (+10)= 5 Spell Adder (+3)= 10 Magic Weapon (+20)= 15 Make Weapon 'holy'= 30 Make Weapon 'Slaying to Undead'= 40 Blessed by Gurthil (GM determines)= 25 Gift from Gurthil (GM determines)= 20 Holy book (the Grondali)= 5 Magic Armour (+10)= 5 (Paladins only) Category:Religion Category:Clerics Category:Paladins Category:Gurthil Category:Undead Category:Tolton Category:Morcrebainia